


The Dawning of Sam and Josh

by PureRoyalNative



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, First Time, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureRoyalNative/pseuds/PureRoyalNative
Summary: Sam and Josh have found themselves alone in the lodge and recognize that this might be their only chance to explore their friendship to the next level without the others finding out what they are up to.
Relationships: Sam Giddings/Josh Washington
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Writer's Note: Always felt that these two should have had at least one intimate scene together so I decided to make my own spin on things. Possible other couple stories from this game in the future. As always I am happy to receive feedback, comments, and suggestions. Enjoy!

(February 2nd, 2015 22:30 PM)

Sam turns the faucet of the large, porcelain, bathtub hoping the hot water will start to flow in only a matter of seconds. The trip to the lodge has left her feeling exhausted and being able to soak her body in warmth sounds like the perfect way to counteract the long day.

Mike and Jess have headed to the guest cabin, Ashley and Chris have gone to look for a spirit board, and Emily and Matt have headed back down the nature trail to find her lost bag. Everyone has found an excuse to be alone with their significant other, yet her not-so-secrete crush is spending his time just down the stairs trying to get the fireplace lit. This could be their time to spend together but then again Sam isn't sure if it would be appropriate to reveal her true feelings to Josh considering he gathered them all here to morn the loss of his sisters.

Suddenly he haulers to her from the bottom of the stairs, "Sammy!"

"What?" She haulers back.

"You wanna help me get this fire going?"

"Um... well... I was just getting into the bath!"

"Oh! Well do you need any help with that?" He asks confidently.

'Is he serious? Is that really the kind of thing he has on his mind at a time like this? If so then this could be their chance to take their relationship to the next step.' "If you want to!" She finally responds.

Josh is shocked by her answer. 'Is she serious? She couldn't be. Sure they tease and dance around the idea in their day to day conversations but it is just a fantasy. Them actually becoming an item can't be what she really wants. Can it?' Not wanting to miss his chance to find out, he drops the torch lighter and bits of kindling and hurries his way up the stairs.

Feeling like the water has had plenty of time to run through the pipes, Sam places her hands under the faucet only to be disappointed to find that it is still freezing cold. She turns off the water and grabs a towel to dry off her hands before she gets frostbite.

"Alright, Josh. Let's see if you know how to hook up the hot water in your big, fancy, lodge."

He reaches the top step with this heart feeling like it is going to burst from his chest. Adrenaline rushes through him with his body becoming hot only for the feeling to be immediately ripped away when he notices Sam stepping out from the bathroom. He moved as fast as he could but he still missed his opportunity to be naked, alone, with his high school crush. She approaches him with a sour look on her face. Oh how he wishes to see her sweet smile.

"Hey, Josh. No hot water's kinda major oversight doncha think?" She asks annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah. You just gotta fire up the boiler. It's in the basement. You up for a ride along?"

She gives him a nod. He grabs a flashlight from one of the dressers along the wall and they make their way down the many steps to the boiler. They share a long, awkward, silence together since neither of them are sure what to say about the advances they both just took. Were they really ready to take their friendship to the next step or was it still just a fantasy that they both could only wish to become a reality? It seems silly to hide it when they both know how they feel about one another. But to actually say it out loud just feels weird some how.

Josh eventually breaks the silence. "You know, Sam..."

"Yes, Josh?" She asks even though she is pretty sure of what he is about to say.

"I just wanted to say..." He cuts himself off as if too embarrassed to finish his sentence.

"What?" She pries.

"It really means a lot to me that everyone came back this year and you know, that... you came, Sam."

"Josh, we're here for you. Really. Whatever you need. Whenever. We're all gonna make it through this... together."

Josh lowers his head still struggling with what he wants to say. "What if I told you... that what I need... is you?" He pans his eyes up to her but keeps his head down.

"What did you say?" Sam asks unbelieving her own ears.

Josh turns away shaking his head.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything."

"No." She grabs hold of his arm and tugs it for him to look at her. With his face blushing hot against the cold air, he musters up to courage to face her. "Tell me what you really want to say."

He looks into her bright, hazel, eyes that are focusing hard on his. The moment has finally presented itself. Is what he is about to say going to bring them closer together, or did he just sour their friendship forever?

"Do I even have to say anything more? I'm sure you already know what I'm talking about."

"That may be true, but I still want to hear you say it in your own words."

Josh thinks to himself for a moment. Sam isn't sure if he really can't gather the courage to finish his thought or if he is just trying to build up tension. She always felt he had a talent for theatrics just like his father.

He shakes his head. "Maybe I'll say more later. For now let's just focus on getting the hot water going."

Sam sighs, "Okay. Lead the way."

They continue down the stairs until they reach the bottom step. Somehow the basement feels even colder than the rest of the building. Sam would hate to admit it but there is something very eerie about the large, dark, room. She gets the feeling like something might be watching them. She's actually surprised how well Josh seems to be handling all of this considering one of his greatest fears is dark, enclosed, places. 'Maybe it is because he is so focused on my needs that it keeps him from focusing on the creepy atmosphere.' That thought brings a smile to her face.

Josh opens up the metal cabinet containing all the gauges and switches for the boiler. The sound of the latch releasing echos through the room setting Sam a bit on edge again. If Josh wasn't here there would be no way she would have come down here.

"Sorry to drag you down into the bowels."

She huffs, "Just get me some hot water and I'll be super-fine."

"I mean, I wouldn't want you coming down here on your own. You know?"

"Well it's definitely creepy down here."

"Yep. Not a place to be on your own."

He fiddles with a few nobs then moves over to the power circuit to see if the light has come on. It is still dark so he moves back to the cabinet. He holds the flashlight out to her.

"Here can you... can you hold this?"

Sam nods and takes it from him. They turn their attention back to the cabinet then suddenly the sound of something rolling across the floor echos from somewhere in the room. They both turn to check what it is but see nothing.

"What was that?" Sam asks nervously.

"What was what?" Josh replies then turns back to the cabinet. "Just shine it here so I can see what I am doing." Sam complies and does her best to hold the light directly over the switches. "Okay first things first we gotta increase the water pressure before we get the boiler fired up."

"Sounds kinda complicated."

"No, it's actually pretty simple. You just turn this red nob then once this light comes on you push this big button. Go on, give it a try."

Sam steps over to the power circuit and does as instructed. The boiler springs to life causing her to jump a bit but the idea that she got it started brings a smile to her face.

"Whoa!"

"That's more like it," Josh says in a sly tone. He closes up the cabinet then approaches Sam with confidence in his step. "Your bath awaits my lady." He bows and presents her with the way back up the stairs.

Sam giggles as she places her hand on his shoulder to get him to look at her. "Don't you mean our bath?"

He springs his head up to look at her still shocked that she continues to say such things.

"You're really serious about doing this aren't you?"

"Of course. I wouldn't joke about something like this, Josh. Especially not after everything that has happened. I've taken a lot of time over this past year to think things over about that night. About a lot of nights actually. Most importantly the ones where you would come over and we would just sit and talk. The more I've thought about it the more I've come to realize that those moments are some of the best I've ever had and I know the reason is because I was spending them with you."

Josh shakes his head. "Sam, I don't know what to say... about any of this."

"Then just don't say anything."

She takes him by the hand and leads him back upstairs.

With everyone still off doing their own things the lodge has become silent once again. Only the sound of the dimly lit fireplace popping as the wood slowly burns can be heard throughout the large stairway. The fire has helped to make the room feel a bit more cozy but the chill from the weather outside fights to keep the building as cold as it can.

Sam continues to lead Josh up the stairs to the bathroom. With every step he expects her to stop in her tracks, turn to him, and tell him that this is not going to happen, that it was just a joke all along, or even just that her insecurities have gotten the best of her, but she doesn't. She just keeps dragging him forward bit by bit. His chest becomes heavy. He hasn't been this close to anyone since his first girlfriend back in his freshman year of high school and even though they messed around a decent bit, it never felt as intimate as just holding Sam's hand. This is the first time he feels like everything has to be perfect or risk losing her forever. He wouldn't be able to handle that.

They reach the top step and greet the hall to the bathroom. They are so close now. Just a few more feet then all their fantasies can become reality. They both look to one another giving each other one last chance to back out. They both just look into each others eyes for the longest moment. When no words are spoken, Josh takes the initiative and leads Sam the rest of the way.

Once inside he closes and locks the door behind them. The room is still very cold so Sam stands next to the tub rubbing her arms. Josh turns the faucet to let the water run through the pipes.

"Let's just give in a few minutes," he instructs. He steps over to her and right away can tell that she is acting shy. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just never done anything like this before, you know?"

"Sam, we don't have to do this is if it is making you uncomfortable."

"No, no. It's not that I'm uncomfortable. I want to do this. I do. I just can't help but feel embarrassed."

"Believe me, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Sam, you... you are the most beautiful girl... woman that I have ever met. And I don't just mean your physical appearance. Your heart, your mind... you're a wonderful person. I don't know what I would have done if I never met you."

"You're exaggerating. I'm not that special," she says feeling self-cautious.

Josh shakes his head. "You shouldn't talk like that." She lowers her head. "Sam, look at me." She does. "Tonight I'm going to show you just how amazing of a woman you can be. You trust me don't you?"

"Of course I do," she says while leaning into him.

He returns her gesture by leaning in as if he is going to kiss her but he stops just a bit short and instead places his hands over her leather jacket. He slips it from her shoulders and she allows it to fall to the floor. He continues to tease her with his lips dangerously close to hers as if he is going to close the gap at any second but instead he places his fingers under her purple shirt and slowly lifts it up off her shoulders exposing her light blue, lace, bra. It takes a moment for her long sleeves to pull all the way off but they soon fall limp. Sam does her best not to lift up her arms and cover her chest. Josh stares at her as if seeing a divine being for the first time. His eyes are wide and his mouth is slightly a gape.

"You're turn stud," Sam demands.

"Right, sorry."

Josh quickly removes his blue and white plaid over shirt then lifts off his dark brown undershirt. The cold air wastes no time surrounding his warm skin and Sam can even see a bit of steam rise up from his chest before being whisked away. He is a bit pudgier than she remembers from the last time they all went swimming together but at the same time she realizes it makes sense considering he has been very depressed lately. She doesn't blame him for turning to food for comfort but a part of her wishes she could have been the one to fill that space instead.

"Are we even again or should I keep going?" He asks as he takes the zipper of his jeans into his fingers.

"Before we go any further... has the water gotten hot yet?"

Josh turns to the bath and places his hand under the water. It is scorching hot. He pulls his hand away quickly with a wince.

"Oh yeah, it's hot," he laughs.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No big deal."

He adjusts the water to that it is at a more comfortable temperature then flips the drain switch to keep the water locked into the tub. It will be a little while still before the large bath is able to fill up. Sam steps closer to him once again and places her palms onto his chest. He shivers a bit still not being mentally ready for how soft her skin feels against his.

'You gotta calm down dude. We haven't even gotten naked yet and you're already over excited,' he tells himself.

"Josh?" Sam whispers sensually.

"Yeah?"

"Will you help me take off my boots?"

"Of course. Anything you need."

Sam sits herself down on the rim of the tub then crosses her right leg over her left. Josh gets down on his knees to approach her feet at a better angle and begins untying her laces.

Sam giggles, "I think I like you in this position."

He looks up at her with a smile. "Really? Are you sure there isn't another you'd like even better?"

"Well just have to find out wont we?" She teases.

He pulls her left boot free from her foot then she recrosses her legs for him to remove the right one. As soon as he's finished he slides his hands up along her black tights all the way to her hips. Still receiving no protest he slips his fingers into her waistband and pulls her tights from her legs. For a split second he gets a glance under her red skirt and notices that she is wearing panties that perfectly match her bra. Josh feels himself become fully erect as his zipper begins to chafe against his shaft. He wants so badly to just pull his cock from his briefs and take her right there, skirt and all but he knows that this is meant to be a slow experience. They both still have to become comfortable with one another and not do anything that will cause them to regret each other in the morning.

Sam gets back to her own two feet and removes her skirt. Now nearly fully naked she is colder than ever but she can feel the warm water of the bath starting to fill the room. Copying her movements, Josh unzips his pants and allows them to fall to the floor. Right away she can see that he has a bulge poking out from his crotch. She reaches her hand out to touch it but he stops her by taking her by the hand.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"I just gotta warn you that... I'm not going to be able to fully blame the cold for my size. Back in the locker rooms during gym I was never the talk of the group. Not for any good reasons anyway," he says shyly as he scratches at the back of his neck.

Sam tilts her head sympathetically. "Josh, do you really think I'd care about something like that? Do you find me that shallow?"

He panics worried that he has already screwed things up, "N-No! I just don't want you to be disappointed if you were expecting- Fuck. I'm sorry. Guys, all we do is think about are dicks."

"It's okay. Let's just rewind for a second."

He takes in a deep breath then nods his head. "You're right."

"So I want to lay out some ground rules before we proceed any further."

"Okay. Shoot."

"First of all, if we're going to do this I don't want you running off to the boys to brag. In fact I would really appreciate it if we could try to keep this experience to ourselves. I mean it's not like the others wont pick up on what we've been up to but I still don't want to just come out and tell them. You know how they get about this stuff."

"I got it. Anything else?"

"Rule number two and this is a really really important one, you keep your penis to yourself. I don't want you to think of me as just some kind of tease but I wasn't planning for any of this to happen so I didn't prepare for it. So this is a hands only affair. I'm sure as hell not ready for any little Washingtons running around," she chuckles to herself trying to keep the mood light.

"I totally understand," Josh agrees. He leans in and gives her a quick kiss on her soft, painted, lips. She replies in kind as her hands once again move towards his crotch. He stops her once again. "Hold on. You get into the tub and get comfortable while I light us some candles."

"Alright. That sounds like a good idea."

He gives her a kiss on the forehead then turns towards the closet where he is sure there is a stash of white candles. As she removes her bra and panties Josh does his best not to stare and sets up the candles all around the room. He lights each of them with the lighter from his jeans then picks up their clothes from the floor. Sam dips herself into the hot water and lets out a relaxing moan. Once Josh feels there is sufficient lighting he hurries to remove his briefs and climbs into the tub behind her. Nervously he places his hands on her shoulders to give her a massage. She moans reassuring him that what he is doing isn't taking things too far.

Slowly his hands make their way down her back then around to her supple breasts. He expected her to turn around and give him an angry slap across the face but instead she leans her back against his chest and allows him to continue exploring her body. Her skin is incredibly soft and the hot water is making it easy for him to be able to slide his fingers over it without resistance. Her nipples are hard but he isn't sure if it is from the cold or from her being turned on. She continually makes little sounds of pleasure as his hands travel further still this time more south where his middle finger tickles at her navel. She rests her head against his shoulder and he takes it as an opportunity to kiss at her exposed neck.

"Mmm... Josh, your hands feel so good."

Still amazed by how far she is letting him go, he pushes his luck even further and slips his hands down between her thighs. He feels her peach fuzz caress the tips of his fingers and it sends blood rushing even faster into his shaft. She takes in a deep breath and tightens her thighs over his hand. She looks at him a 'How dare you?' glare.

"Hey, you didn't say I wasn't allowed to touch you there with my hands."

"I know but... I guess I am just shocked that you would be so bold to just do it."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"I-I don't know."

"Then just relax. You said you trust me. I promise I'll be gentle."

He kisses at her neck as he waits for her to make a decision. Eventually her thighs loosen their grip and he is able to continue massaging her labia. He didn't think it was possible but the skin along her vaginal folds is even softer than the rest of her body. He thinks to himself, 'I guess it really has been a while if I have forgotten details like that.' His middle and index finger continue to massage lower and lower until they are prodding her entrance. Sam has taken hold of Josh's legs for support since she can't keep herself from spreading her legs bit by bit to allow him full access.

Having never been touched by another person before Sam isn't sure if she should be impressed or concerned that he is able to turn her on so effortlessly. 'Was he just naturally good at it or has he had practice?' She hopes for the former. Her breathing becomes heavy. The warmth of his soft skin pressed against her back, his lips nibbling at the base of her neck, and his fingers rubbing deeper and deeper between her folds. She can feel herself heading towards a climax faster than she ever has before. She turns her head towards Josh and lets him kiss her tenderly. She is so close. Just a few more seconds of his body against hers.

Josh is amazed by how tight she is. Even just trying to get his fingers all the way in he can feel her vaginal walls trying to resist while at the same time they quiver and contract with each new passing. He never wants this moment to end. For the first time since his sisters died he feels at peace. Wrapped in the arms of the woman of his dreams, his cock pressing lovingly against the crease of her butt, her hair gently caressing his nose, as he tastes her sweet skin.

"Josh, you're gonna make me..." she moans, "I'm gonna-"

Her heightened moment is cut off by the sound of a terrifying scream coming from somewhere in the woods.

"What was that?" Josh shifts himself over to the window to try to get a look outside but he is not able to see anything through the chilled, fogged up, glass. No movement. Not even the wind.

Sam tries to brush off the tension. "It was probably just Jessica and Mike fooling around again."

Josh shakes his head. "I've got to go check it out. If one of you actually got hurt up here I would never forgive myself."

He lifts himself up out of the tub and grabs a towel to dry off. Sam watches him with sad eyes as his bare ass glistens in the candlelight away from her.

"Seriously? You're just going to walk away from your one opportunity with me?"

He turns back to her, "Come on. Don't think of it like that... Let's just call this a to-be-continued." He looks at her with a set of puppy-dog eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," she huffs.

He gives her a tender kiss goodbye then excited as a little kid he makes his way out of the bathroom.

Sam is confused by what he could be so happy about. All she can think is he must have something up his sleeve. "Josh!" She calls out to him but he continues down the hall then the stairs.

Still feeling the hot sensation tingling between her thighs, Sam tries to put her mind back into a relaxing state to finish herself off. It doesn't work. She huffs and grabs her phone to listen to some music and drown out the silence that has surrounded her. Never before has she been so close to orgasm only for the feeling to be left incomplete. Now she understands what it means when guys say they were given blue balls. She always just thought it was a figure of speech but it really does feel awful.


	2. Chapter 2

(February 3rd, 01:11 PM)

Sam has lost herself to the rhythm of her playlist that she has listened to time and time again. Her body sways on its own as the hot water of the bath absorbs into her making her fingers and toes all prunie. Suddenly she feels a vibration spread throughout the room the source having come from the doorway. Thinking that it might be Josh a smile spreads over her face. She opens her eyes and looks towards the door by finds no one. 'Were one of the others peeking on me?' She wonders.

"Hello? Guys?" She gets no reply. "What are you doing out there?" Still nothing. Not even the sound of footsteps. "Being creepy," she mutters to herself.

No longer feeling isolated she lifts herself up out of the tub. The air is still very cold and it makes her want to hop back into the warmth just behind her but at the same time she has a feeling that someone is playing a prank at her expense. She just isn't sure what it is yet. She grabs a towel and wraps it around herself. It help to warm her back up a bit but it is still very uncomfortable. She steps over to the chair next to the sink to put on her clothes only to discover that they have been taken.

"Oh for Pete's sake! My clothes? Really?" She grumbles. "Which ever one of you did this is off my friends list! Seriously not cool guys! Not cool at all!"

Being the last thing she wants to do wearing nothing but a towel, she has no choice but to play into their little game and leave the bathroom. She pushes the door open expecting to see they guys standing before her laughing and pointing but instead she finds an empty hallway. An eerie feeling falls over her. She would almost feel more relieved for this to just be a silly prank but now something just feels wrong.

"Chris? Josh?" Still nothing. "What the hell?"

As she makes her way into the main hall she finds a trail of lit candles along the floor and arm-rails. It is obvious that someone had to have set all this up. To what result she still isn't sure but this doesn't feel like the sort of prank any of them had played on her before. This is too elaborate. Too thought out. She notices the balloons that are tied to the stairway have arrows painted on them. They lead her down the steps. She fallows them hesitant to continue.

"Chris? Mike? Emily? This is really getting out of hand, okay? It was all very funny, ha ha, look at same walking around in a towel, but now I really just want this to be over, alright? You had enough?"

Her voice becomes shaky as the uneasy silence continues to fill the lodge. "Can I have my clothes back now or am I suppose to hang out in a towel for the rest of the weekend?" Still no response. "Okay if you were trying to freak me out, guess what, you succeeded."

The balloons guide her all the way down to the bottom of the main hall to the entrance of the movie room. Once again she expects everyone to be waiting for her only to laugh there asses off at the fact that she just walked down two floors wearing nothing but a towel but the room is empty.

"Where are you guys? Hey! Guys come on! I am done with this! I really don't appreciate the silent treatment here!"

Suddenly the doors behind her slam shut and the movie projector flicks on with miss mashed numbers and symbols. She jumps in terror nearly loosing the towel in the process. She grips hold of it to keep it in place then turns to the movie screen.

"Hello Samantha," a growly, male, voice greets her.

She jumps at how loud he sounds over the surround sound speakers. Goosebumps cover her body. She tries rub them away with her hands but to no avail. Her eyes search the room for a sign of anyone who may be hiding in the dark.

"Looking for me?" The voice mocks. "I don't think you'll have much luck by looking, Samantha."

"What the... what the hell?"

"You're only going to see what I want you to see. And I have quite a lot to show you."

"What... what is going on...?"

Her body shivers. Every bit of her instincts are telling her to run from the room and continue looking for the others but as the projector continues flickering she becomes curious as to what the man could be talking about.

"Open your eyes!" The voice demands.

Suddenly the projector screen can been seen clearly and it shows a recording of her and Josh bathing together. She begins to panic. Not only was this person sick enough to watch as the two of them shared such an intimate moment but to also record it for future viewings just sends chills down her spine. All she wanted was one private moment with the man she has feelings for and yet now anyone who might find this recording would be able to see.

As she continues to watch, the recording zooms in on her face during her heightened moment of pleasure. Sam blushes hard feeling embarrassed about seeing her own face as she about to reach an orgasm.

"She's quite beautiful isn't she?" The voice asks as if being turned on at this very moment. "A beautiful bathing bird."

"How... why..." Sam's heart leaps in her chest, pounding hard, and feeling as if it could stop at any moment. "Why did you..."

"Do you think she has any idea what lies ahead? Do you think these were the last happy moments of this creatures life?"

"Why are you showing this to me?"  
"Why are you watching?"

The projector flickers once again and the video is changed to a recording of Josh tied up along a wooden wall, being sliced in half by a large saw-blade. She watches as his face fills with pain as the blade continues to cut all the way through, splattering his blood all over the room until the camera becomes so coated she can no longer see him through the blood.

"Josh!" She screams in terror then holds her hand up to her mouth.

"How does it make you feel?" The voice taunts.

The heavy feeling in her chest sinks down into her stomach making her feel as if she is about to throw up.

She weeps, "Oh my god! What did you do?" 'This can't be real. I-I'm having a nightmare or something. He can't be dead. No, no, no. Josh can't be dead.' Tears stream from her eyes and she is unable to keep her body from shaking.

"I am going to give you ten seconds," the voice announces. "Nine... eight... seven..."

Sam searches the room unsure of what to do. 'What does he mean ten seconds? What is he going to do?'

"Six... five... four..."

"No, no, no! Please no!"

She backs herself up against the wall panicking. The room's doors burst open and a man wearing a white mask and blue overalls enters the room. He is carrying a tank at his side with some kind of gas mask in his hand.

"Sam," he whispers. She backs away from him. "Sam!" He calls out as if she is a dog.

She runs towards the room's back entrance. It takes her a moment to get it open.

"No, no, shit! Shit! Shit!"

She gets the door free and rushes to the next one. To her surprise it is open and she quickly shuts it behind her. She finds herself in some kind of guest bedroom. She never would have guessed that was what would behind the movie room. Thinking quickly she hides herself under the bed. The psycho soon follows and kicks in the door. Sam does her best to remain quiet as the man sniffs the air.

"Here little kitty. Here pussy pussy," he taunts.

Sam's body continues to shake uncontrollably. As if he knew where she was all along, the psycho leans down to reveal her hiding spot and grabs her by the leg.

"No! No fuck!" Sam screams.

She tries to wriggle and kick her way out of his grip but he keeps a tight grasp on her and pulls her close to him. He positions himself on top of her then sets the gas mask over her face. A burst of something chemical fills Sam's mouth and she is unable to keep herself awake. The last thing she sees as her eyes become heavy is a blurred outline of the man taking off the white mask then leaning down toward her to give her a kiss on the forehead.

(03:15 PM)

Sam and Mike push through the large, metal, door to follow the sound of Chris crying. They find him and Ashley strapped to a set of chairs in some kind of torture device. Chris fires his gun at the psycho who approaches from the dark but he just looks down at his chest and laughs.

"What the fuck?" Chris hollers.

"Oh Chris. Chris. Chris. Chris. You've heard of blanks before? I mean really?"

The psycho removes his mask reveling to be Josh all along. He laughs until his sides are sore and explains how the entire night was just one big prank to get them all back for what happened to his sisters. Mike and Sam get Chris and Ashley untied from their binds as Josh continues to laugh it up.

"Hook, line, and sinker for every little stinker!" He cheers.

Angry Sam approaches him and pounds her fists against his chest. "Josh, how could you do this to us?" She looks deep into his eyes hoping to find some kind of remorse but he just continues to smile. "How could you do this to me?" She cries feeling hurt and betrayed that he could ever think that this would all just end with a laugh.

"Come on this was just for fun! So you got a little egg on your face. No body got hurt."

"What are you talking about ass hat?" Mike yells. "Jessica is fucking dead!"

"What?" Josh becomes confused.

"Did you hear me? Jessica is dead and you are going to fucking pay you dick!"

Mike strikes Josh in the head with the butt of his gun knocking him out cold. Sam cries out and checks Josh's pulse to be sure he is still alive.

"Holy shit, Mike! Don't you think you're taking things a little too far?"

He shakes his head. "What? Did you just go def while I was saying he killed Jessica."

"Mike, what do you mean? How?"

"I don't know. I don't know how he did it but I saw it with my own eyes that he somehow... dragged her through the woods and left her to die on some freight elevator. I tried to save her. But I was too late."

"Oh my god."

"Come on. Let's get him tied up."

"What are we going to do with him?" Chris asks.

"Well take him out to the barn. There he'll be far enough away from the group that he won't be able to do anything stupid until morning."

"I don't know, Mike. Something doesn't feel right about this. Why would Josh hurt Jessica? I mean what reason does he have?"

"It doesn't matter Sam, okay? He did it. Now help me move him or get out of the way."

Mike and Chris lift Josh up onto their shoulders and they carrying him out of the lodge. Sam follows close behind not wanting to let them do anything rash.

Josh stirs then wriggles his way out of their grasp. He falls to the ground with a hard thud then tries to get back to his feet but Mike just kicks him over again.

"Guys come on... seriously, this is crazy, you know?"

"Shut up!" Mike demands as he continues to push him towards the barn.

"Chris... bro..." He begs.

"I'm not your bro." Chris can't even stand to look at him.

He looks to Sam. "Where are we going? Where are you guys taking me?"

"Locking you up, bro," Mike mocks as he pushes him again.

"Mike, this isn't right," Sam protests. "He's sick. We should be getting him to someone who can help not locking him up like some kind of criminal."

"You might be right but there is nothing else we can do until we contact the police in the morning."

"Come on. I didn't do anything," Josh begs.

"Are you serious, bro?" Says Chris.

"You're a god damn murderer is what you are," says Mike.

"You only see what you want to see. You're blind!" Josh growls.

"Shut up!"

Mike pins him to the ground.

"Guys stop!" Sam cries.

"It's not my fault you suckers can't take a joke," Josh mocks.

"Oh, oh wait. Did I hurt you? Did you just feel a little... little bit of pain? Right now? I am so... so sorry!"

"Mike, please stop!" Sam tries to pull him off of Josh.

Mike pulls himself from Sam's grip then gets Josh to his knees, holding his hand gun up to his head.

"Michael... I'm sorry... man... I can't tell you how sorry I am that something happened to Jessica, but I swear, I swear to you I have no idea what happened to her!"

"Josh? Be honest with me. Do you really expect us to trust you for a single goddamnnd second after all the shit you put us through?" Chris asks.

Josh laughs as if reality has begun to fad from his mind, "Can't we all just get along?"

"We're not dicking around."

Unamused, Mike gets him to his feet and drags him into the barn towards a stool that has been set up so conveniently next to a pillar. They wrap his arms around the pillar then tie up his arms.

"Owe! Not so tight!" Josh cries.

Once he is secure they all stand in a row before him unsure of what to do next.

"This is not how things were suppose to go down! Can't wriggle around. Plastic ties. That's where it's at. Yeah. Plastic ties. Plastic ties. Way more effective in hostage type scenarios."

"What in gods name is he talking about?" Mike asks.

"This is hard to watch," Chris says while shaking his head.

"Guys. We can't just leave him out here like this. He'll freeze to death," says Sam.

"So what do you propose we do?" Mike asks aggressively.

"I don't know. But come on. He's our friend and there is obviously something really wrong with him."

"He's off his meds," Chris chimes in.

"Meds? What meds?" Sam asks confused.

"You mean he never told you? Anti-psychotics. He's been taking them ever sense he went to see a shrink after what happened to his sisters. Obviously he's been neglecting his dosage."

"Josh and I have been talking so much since then. Why would he keep something like that from me?"

"Maybe he's not the person you think he is, Sam," Mike says in a cold tone.

A scream from one of the other girls back at the lodge catches their attention.

"Shit! We gotta get back," Mike instructs.

"I'm gonna stay here with him."

"I don't think that's a very good idea. The rest of us need to stick together."

"I'm not leaving him out here by himself," Sam insists.

"Okay fine. Do what you want, but I'm warning you... he is capable of more than you think."

"I understand."

Mike and Chris head back to the lodge. Sam steps over to Josh's side. He continues to rant to himself.

"Hostage situation. How to get out of hostage situation."

"Josh?" She tries to force him to regain his focus. "Josh, it's me, Sam. Can you hear me?"

He eyes remain focused elsewhere. "I just gotta twist. Twist. Twist. Then I'll get out."

"Josh, please... please come back. Look at me."

She holds his face towards her as tears stream down her cheeks. The cold air freezes them in seconds. Eventually Josh snaps out of it and he focuses on Sam's stare.

He begins to cry, "I'm so sorry, Sam. I-I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

She hushes him, "It's okay. I know you didn't. You're just sick, Josh. You need professional help and I'm gonna be there to make sure you get it. I promise." She rests her forehead against his. "I only wish you had confided in me about all of this. If I had known sooner-"

"No! This is all my fault. I-I didn't want you to know."

"Why not? Don't you trust me?"

He shivers in the cold. "I was afraid... afraid you wouldn't want to be my f-friend anymore. I wouldn't be able to handle that. I l-love you, Sam."

She lets out a hard breath shocked by his sudden confession. "I know. I love you too."

She gives him a tender kiss hoping to calm his fears but he continues to sink deeper into his own mind.

"P-please don't leave me, Sam. I couldn't handle Sam leaving me. Please don't. P-Please..."

"Josh? Josh, look at me," she demand.

His eyes refocus on hers. She gives him a smile but his expression remains lost. All she can think is they have to get him to a doctor as soon as possible.

Suddenly the sound of something large and heavy lands on the ground in front of the barn with a loud thud. Sam freezes in fear as the large, gray, creature slowly creeps its way up to the door, peering in on them.

Josh suddenly snaps back into the moment and shouts at the monster standing tall before him, "You're not real!"

Sam hushes him then whispers through her teeth, "Josh, you need to keep quiet!"  
"Go away!" He shouts. "You're not real!"

The creature growls at him as if confused by his actions.

Sam slowly steps behind Josh and tugs at his bindings. "I'm gonna get you loose and then we're gonna make a run for it."

Josh turns to Sam bewildered. "You mean... you see it too?"

"Yes! Now keep quiet!"

Even though her hands are shaking like crazy she manages to untie the rope. The creature continues to creep up on them panning back and forth as if deciding who it wants to attack first. It reaches its boney hand out towards Sam. She takes a step back knocking over a metal bucket which causes the creature to scream at the top of its lungs. Sam covers her ears and braces herself for the thing to strike but then Josh steps in-between them.

"No!" He shouts at the monster. "You leave her alone!"

The creature grabs Josh by the neck and drags him away.

"Josh!"

Sam tries to follow them. She is able to keep up for a while but suddenly all she can follow is the trail of disturbed snow among the trees.

"Get away from me!" She hears Josh shout in the distance.

"Josh! I'm coming!"

She runs until she feels like her legs will turn into jello and finds that the trail leads down into a huge pit. She hears Josh cry out again somewhere deep inside.

"No! Help me!"

"Josh!" She screams but only her echo answers back. "I gotta get help." She tells herself.

She hurries back to the lodge to meet up with the others and let them know what has happened.

(06:00 AM)

Leaving the others to wait out the night in the basement of the lodge, Sam and Mike make it down into the depths of the mines in order to find Josh. While searching they find the dead body of the flamethrower guy along with the bones of many other victims that the wendigo has collected over the past year.

Moving further still their ears catch the cries of Josh who is having horrific hallucinations due to his fear of being alone in the dark.

"You can't tell me what to do. You can't tell me what to do anymore. You're not real."

They both peek through the cracks of the wooden wall that seporates them from Josh and discover that he is talking to himself and hitting himself in the head with his hands.

"Josh," Sam calls out to him but he doesn't react.

"Come on. We can get in there from over here," Mike instructs.

They follow the wall that leads them to a doorway that opens up right next to where Josh is standing. They approach him cautiously.

"Josh. Buddy can you hear me?"

"You're not real. No, no, no."

"Be careful, Mike. He might lash out if you approach too quickly."

"But we gotta just grab him and get back to the others." He steps up in front of Josh and places his hands on his shoulders. "Josh! Snap out of it buddy." When calling out to him doesn't work Mike slaps him across the face.

"Mike, that's really not necessary," Sam scolds.

Mike takes a step back. "Well then what do we do?"

She places her hands onto Josh's palms. He is cold. So cold she is surprised he does not have frost bite.

"Josh? Josh, can you hear me? It's Sam."

"S-Sam? Sam is g-gone. Everyone is gone."

"No, Josh. I'm right here. Can't you feel me?"

She intertwines her fingers with his.

"Warmth..."

"Yes, Josh. It's me. Can you see me?"

"N-no. You're dead. Everyone is dead."

"What the fuck is going on?" Mike asks.

"He's hallucinating. So bad he doesn't think anything around him is real."

"Damn, he's really lost it hasn't he?"

"Josh, can you tell me what you're seeing right now?"

"Corpses. So many corpses." He shakes his head violently. "I couldn't save you. I did nothing to save you. You're dead. You're all dead..."

"Sam, we don't have time for this. We need to get out of here now," Mike whispers not wanting to alert the wendigo.

"Well what do you expect us to do, Mike? We can't carry him out of here." She turns back to Josh and begins to cry. "Please, Josh. Come back. Come back to me."

"Sam? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's gonna be okay. Come on. Look at me." She places her hands over his face. "You're okay, Josh. We're all okay but you need to follow me right now," she tries to remain calm but also express urgency.

He turns his head towards her, his expression finally changing from terror to confusion.

"Where are we?"

"We're in the mines but it's okay. Look I'm here a-and so is Mike."

She points to him and Josh turns his head to look at him.

"Hey buddy. Are you okay?"

"P-please don't hit me," he begs.

Mike shakes his head. "I'm not gonna hit you dude. Now come on. We gotta get out of here before that thing comes back."

"Come on, Josh."

Mike leads them back the way they came and Sam pulls Josh along behind her. They have to take things slow since Josh still struggles to keep his composure but even moving slowly was better than not moving at all. They can hear distant shrieks from the wendigo. No doubt in their mind that it is on the prowl. They make it back to the room with the corpse of the flamethrower guy and Mike turns to Sam to signal his concern by pointing at Josh.

She gives him a nod. "Right. Josh, I'm gonna need you to close your eyes and not open them again until I say, okay?"

"O-okay."

He does as she asks.

"You trust me don't you?"

He nods. "I trust you."

"Alright. Just don't let go of my hand."

She gives his fingers a tight squeeze then continues to pull him along. They get past the dead bodies and make it back to where the broken water wheel rests submerged in a freezing pond. They step up to the ledge and Mike checks for any signs of the wendigo. Feeling like their still in the clear he jumps down into the pond then turns back to them.

"Okay. Come on."

Sam turns to Josh. "Alright. You can open your eyes now."

He does and becomes frightened by the large stretch of dark water before him.

"We h-have to go in there?"

"It'll be okay, Josh. Mike and I came through here earlier and I'm gonna be right beside you the whole time."

"Come on we gotta move or we'll freeze to death in here."

Sam jumps down into the water and her body goes into shock as the cold creeps all the way up to her breasts. Josh hesitates but she tugs at his arm and he reluctantly jumps in beside her.

"Oh fuck this is cold!" Josh whines.

"Let's go," Mike demands.

As a group they make their way to the center of the pond. The water has become even deeper and now it is up to their necks. Mike points to the opening on the left.

"We came from that way right?"

Sam agrees, "Yeah. Just over that ledge is the metal door that leads to the lodge."

"Okay, let's keep moving."

Like some cruel fate from the gods the wendigo appears from the shadows and rests itself right on top of the ledge where they need to escape. It scans the room for them then growls like a predator ready to pounce.

"Fuck! Everyone stay still and don't make a sound," Mike instructs through his teeth.

The wendigo turns towards them. They are not sure if it could hear them or smell them but it appears to know they are there. It slips itself down into the water then stands back up only feet away.

"C-cold," Josh whines as his whole body shivers.

Sam hushes him, "I know, but you gotta stay quiet."

She shifts himself closer to him to try and share what remains of their body heat. Their lips have become blue and they can't keep them from trembling. The wendigo creeps in closer to Sam and Josh. Mike takes his opportunity to shift over to the edge of the pond. He grabs a decent size rock and grips it in his fingers. 'Please let this work,' he prays to himself then chucks the rock as far to the opposite side of the pond as he can. The rock connects with the water and makes a loud splash causing the wendigo to turn its head and screech towards its direction.

Sam can see from Josh's expression that he is beginning to panic so she places her forehead against his to keep his focus on her.

"M-m-mo-"

She hushes him again and keeps her focus locked on his. The wendigo pans its head back and forth then eventually hurries off towards the other side of the pond. They all express a sigh of relief as they continue to the ledge and hoist themselves up. Happy to be out of the water they waste no time heading towards the door Sam mentioned earlier. They hurry through and slam the metal lock closed behind them.

"Holy fuck! I didn't think we were gonna get out of that one," Mike confesses.

"Where the hell did that thing even come from?"

"I-It's my sister," Josh answers.

"What?" Mike and Sam respond.

"I-It's Hanna. My sister."

"What are you talking about?"

"Her tattoo. I saw her tattoo."

"Man this is so messed up. Look, I'm sorry buddy. We'll talk about this more later but for right now we gotta keep going."

"S-Sam?"

"Yes, Josh? I'm right here."

She takes him by the hand again.

"I'm s-sorry. I almost g-got us killed."

She sighs, "Look, you don't need to worry about that right now, okay? Let's just focus on getting back to the lodge."

"Right."

Mike continues to take the lead and the two of them hurry close behind. Sam manages to get Josh to hustle a bit faster and they are able to jog the rest of the way. The lodge comes into view and hope washes over them.

"We're almost there! Keep going!" Says Mike.

They hear the screech of the wendigo behind them. It has managed to follow them past the door and is rushing down the mountainside towards them.

"You gotta be kidding me," Sam shouts.

"Quickly! Inside!"

Mike pulls open the lodge door and they rush to get inside. He slams the door closed behind them and they all stand in anticipation wondering if at any second the wendigo will just burst its way through the door. A minute passes and they all do their best to catch their breath.

"It looks like it's gone," says Mike.

"I highly doubt it," Sam says in a snarky tone.

"Come on. Let's get back to the basement to group up with the others. Maybe now we'll be able to wait things out."

They hurry down the stairs when suddenly they hear shouts coming from Chris, Emily, and Ashley.

"What the fuck?" Mike asks.

The rest of the group comes running through the theater room's back entrance.

"Run!" Chris demands.

He runs past them into the main hall with Ashley in hand. Matt and Emily are next with Jessica following close behind. Mike rushes over to Jessica and places his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

She speaks in a panic, "Their coming!"

She points towards the door. It isn't long before they are greeted by three wendigo heading their way from the end of the hall.

"Let's go," Jessica begs as she tugs at Mike's shirt.

"Sam, hurry! Lock the door!" He instructs.

As the wendigos approach the doorway Sam does as instructed and slams the door shut before they can reach them. She stumbles to lock the door but manages to get it to fall into place just as the creatures slam themselves against the door.

"Come on move!" Mike continues to command.

They all hurry into the main hall, up the stairs, towards the front door. As Mike helps Josh up the steps he realizes something is off when he sees Ashley and Chris just standing beside the front door not moving.

"What's going on?" He asks quietly.

They both pan their eyes to the center of the room. He turns to see the wendigo from the mines hanging from the chandelier. Now getting a full view of it he realizes what Josh had said was true. It does look a lot like Hanna. He can't believe it is actually her. He freezes in place until Sam comes up behind him.

"Don't move!" He whispers, "Don't move a fucking muscle!"

The wendigo just continues to stare them down. They all wonder why it hasn't attacked. Is it just trying to figure out who to grab first or perhaps is it intimidated that there are so many of them and only one of it? Before they have long to think things over, the other wendigo from the basement have broken through the door and make their way up into the main hall. Hanna becomes fully aggressive towards them and they all begin attacking each other. Hanna becomes over taken by the other three but she manages to toss them off herself one by one. With her final through she manages to slam the other wendigo against the fireplace causing its gas pipe to burst and start leaking gas into the room.

Taking their opportunity to escape, Chris and Ashley hurry out of the lodge to the front yard. Matt and Emily soon follow behind. Mike and Sam do their best to inch their way towards the front door but the wendigos hear their footsteps and turn their attention towards them. They all freeze in place once again.

Hanna still enraged screeches at the other wendigos and gains their attention once again.

"Mike, what do we do?" Sam whispers.

"I don't know."

He pans his eyes around the room and notices the gas leak. He then nudges his head towards the lamp on the wall next to the front door. Sam nods knowing exactly what he is implying. He then turns to Jessica.

"Here. You take Josh and regroup with the others."

"What are you gonna do?" Jessica asks worried.

"Don't worry. Sam and I will be right behind you guys. Now go!"

Jessica wraps her arm around Josh's and they slowly stumble their way out the front door. Hanna has made quick work of two of the other wendigos by ripping off their heads and putting them down for good. Mike looks to Sam and with his eyes tells her to rush to the door. Sam shakes her head. She is not about to leave him to do this on his own. He becomes frustrated.

Using herself as bate, Sam makes her way over to the opposite corner of the room away from where Mike needs to get to the lamp. Hanna can see her movement and begins walking towards her. Hanna is jumped however by the last remaining rival wendigo and as they battle in the middle of the room Mike makes his way over to the lamp and busts its light-bulb so that the tungsten is still intact. Hearing the glass break, Hanna rips off the head of the other wendigo then creeps her way towards Mike.

Thinking fast Sam shouts, "Hey!"

Hanna turns towards her but can not see where she is. Knowing if she wants to keep her attention she will have to move, Sam takes in a deep breath then shifts herself over to pillar to her right. Hanna takes the bate and rushes to follow her. As quietly as he can, Mike makes his way towards the light switch near the front door. Sam does everything in her power not to move or make any sound as Hanna's face gets dangerously close to hers. Not sure exactly where she is, Hanna lets out an ear piercing screech to try to get her prey to reveal herself. Sam takes in a deep breath and prepares herself for what she is about to do.

"Mike run!" She shouts then uses the pillar to block herself from Hanna.

Mike is off put at first but once he sees that Sam is using all her remaining strength to run towards him he realizes what is happening. He runs out of the building to get out of her way and within seconds Sam makes her way to the entrance, flips the switch, and the spark from the lamp sets the cloud of gas on fire. The explosion is just big enough to reach Hanna before she is able to catch up with the group and set her ablaze. Sam trips on the steps and Mike manages to catch her. They all turn towards the lodge and watch with tears in their eyes as Hanna writhes around on the floor of the entryway with her skin quickly turning to ashes.

After a moment, Jessica makes her way over to Mike and wraps her arms around him. Copying her movements, the rest of the group turn to their significant others to do the same. Sam steps over to Josh and they too embrace just so happy that everyone made it out alive. They all just stand and watch as the fire in the lodge slowly spreads throughout the main hall ending the night in a bright, warm, spectral.

A rescue helicopter notices the fire and flies over to find the group waving them down.


	3. Chapter 3

(08:30 AM)

The group is life-flighted to the nearest hospital where they are all given immediate care. While most of the group only sustained some miner scrapes and bruises, Chris ended up with two fractured ribs, Sam had a torn ligament in her knee, Josh a broken collarbone, and Mike suffers from muscle strain pretty much everywhere on his body. They are all interrogated by the local authorities and given numerous shots to fight infections and the possibility of rabies.

While Sam is being treated in the emergency room she explains to the doctors about Josh's condition and that she is sure he has been a victim of miss-diagnosis and is suffering from schizophrenia. At this point Josh is barely able to function. He sits on the bed across from her and just stares blankly at the far wall while his body shivers and spasms indicating a lack of self control. Sam tries to get his attention long enough to explain their situation.

"Josh?" He doesn't react. "Josh, I need you to look at me."

Slowly he turns his head to face her but his blank stare remains.

"Look, I'm gonna need you to go with these two gentlemen right here."

They each bow their heads to greet him.

"Hello Josh, I'm Dr. Miles."

"And I'm Dr. Edwards."

Josh begins to panic and shakes his head violently. "No, no, no! I don't wanna go!"

Sam's heart chips as she watches the shear terror spread over Josh's face but she tries to remain strong for him.

"Josh, everything is going to be okay. The doctors just want to help you."

"No! I want to stay with Sam! S-Sam!" He jumps up from his seat and grabs at her hands. She grips them in responds and feels that they are still very cold. His eyes plead hers to change her mind.

"Josh, you're okay. They understand what's wrong now so you'll finally get the treatment you need."

He becomes stressed and angry. "You promised! You promised you would stay with me! You lied to me?"

At this point the doctors take things into their own hands and start escorting him out of the room. Sam begins to cry feeling pity that things have gotten this bad for him.

"I'm sorry," she cries.

"You lied to me! You lied to me!"

He continues to shout as they drag him down the hall to another room. Sam's doctor turns back to her to reassure her.

"Don't worry miss. If his symptoms are what you say this is a very common reaction for someone in his condition. After a night of rest I am sure he'll be on the right track to recovery."

"I understand doctor. I'm not upset because of what he said. I'm just sad that his condition had to progress this far in the first place. I can't help but wish he had only told me about these things sooner."

"You can't blame yourself. You're doing exactly what you should by bringing him to people who can genuinely help him."

"Well all I can say is I hope this hospital does a better job than the previous ones."

"What do you mean?"

"I got a look at Josh's medical records while I was exploring his family's lodge and from what I understand he has been in and out of hospitals with different doctors for about a decade now. It sickens me to know that he has been living with this even before we met each other and over the years its just gotten worse and worse." She takes in a deep breath to try to calm her anxiety. "I just want the Josh I knew back."

"We'll do our best."

She turns up her nose at the typical responses she is being given and tries to focus on the fact that from this moment forward Josh is not going to be alone in all of this.

(February 28th, 10:45 AM)

Josh takes his first step out from the psychiatric hospital since he was committed a few weeks earlier. A smile spreads over Sam's face when she notices that he appears much more well rested and the once black lines under his eyes have almost disappeared completely. His stance is a lot straighter and his hands are steadily resting in his jean pockets. He even looks like he has lost a little of his excess weight.

Sam has been near by to check up on him each day but the doctors instructed her to keep her distance because they discovered that any mention of her and their intimate night together would send Josh into a downward spiral of guilt and confusion. It took the doctors the full first week to help him differentiate what actually happened that night and what was just hallucinations. After that it was just a matter of prescribing the proper meds and doses for him considering the doctors now know that what he has is not depression from the lose of his sisters but in fact schizophrenia. He has made tremendous progress over the past two weeks and he has been cleared for release under supervision which the Washington's have appointed to Sam.

Josh approaches her humbly and the more he closes the gap the redder his face becomes feeling intimidated by her beauty.

"Hey, Sam," he greets in a cute, shy, tone.

"You did it, Josh. I'm so proud of you."

"It's all because you were here to guide me. I would have been so lost without you."

"So does that mean you're feeling okay? Better at least?"

"I'm still not over everything that happened but... I know I'm lucky to be alive and that no one got seriously hurt that night."

"Yeah. It was one hell of a night. I'm just happy that no one decided to press charges."

"I'm surprised. I would have thought Emily of all people would jump at the chance to sue."

"Naw. I think she just wanted to move on and forget the whole thing as soon as possible."

"I think we all do."

"Not necessarily. I mean... it wasn't all bad," she says this while being super obvious that she is talking about their moment in the bath together.

Josh's smile fades and a bit of worry strikes Sam right in the chest.

"I've been wanting to apologize about what happened..."

"Josh, that's really not necessary."

"No, no it is. I hurt you, Sam. I hurt everyone that night but you in particular didn't deserve it at all. My stupid prank was meant to be pay back for what happened to my sisters but you had nothing to do with any of it. I just got lost in my own head thinking that if I recorded the event I could turn it into some B style movie and I wanted you to be the main attraction as the beautiful damsel. I wasn't thinking about how the whole experience would affect you and how truly scared you would be throughout."

"It's okay. I've forgiven you. Really."

"But how?"

She shrugs. "It's in the past. We're both still alive and able to even have this conversation. I want to focus on what can be. Not what might have been."

"Sam, I promise you I'm gonna make this up to you. I don't know how and it might take me the rest of my life, but I will find a way."

She takes him by the hands and her heart flutters at the fact that he is so warm. It is such a contrast to the last time she held him that night in the freezing pond. She looks up into his eyes and notices that he swallows hard as if trying with all his might to hold himself back from saying something.

"Josh?" She starts.

"Yes? What is it?"

She leans in and whispers, I want to pick up where we left off."

"Oh really?" He teases.

She nods her head as she looks deep into him, her expression showing that she is serious. "Yes."

"Then come here," he instructs.

Overjoyed to hear each other say those words and they lean in and kiss one another. It becomes very deep, very intimate, and almost too explicit quickly, especially for a public setting. Josh lifts her up into his arms and she responds in kind by wrapping her legs around his waist. Their tongues dance deep into each others mouths causing them to have to breath through their noses. Sam moans at the feeling of his soft, moist, muscle massaging hers. After a long make out session she has to pull herself back from him. He looks at her with a majestic gaze.

"I've miss you so much," he confesses.

"I've missed you too," she replies.

She leans in and gives him another kiss. This one less intense than the last but still intimate. Suddenly they hear a familiar voice coming from a few feet down the hall.

"Jeeze, get a room you too," Mike teases.

"Shut up," Sam giggles.

Josh sets her back down on her own two feet and they both make themselves proper before meeting him half way.

"It's good to see you," Sam greets and gives him a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you too." Mike then turns to Josh with a smile. "Hey buddy. How ya feelin'?"

"Not bad, not bad. How are you and Jessica doing?"

"Oh well, I mean... it's been a little rough. When I told her about how I wanted to come out and congratulate you she was hesitant to come along. When I asked her what was wrong she explained to me that she's still not ready to allow all those memories to come rushing back."

Josh's face becomes empty. "Wow. I'm sorry."

Mike holds up his hand to him. "It's cool man. Seriously. Just give her a little more time and I am sure one day soon we'll all be able to enjoy another Washington winter get away together," he chuckles.

"Just as long as it is not back at the lodge," Sam says gritting her teeth.

"Yeah," Mike agrees.

They all take a moment to laugh off the uncomfortable topic.

"So what have you guys planed for this evening?" Mike teases. "I mean you're gonna do something to celebrate a clean bill of health, right?"

"I don't know about Josh but I have a few ideas," Sam replies while biting her bottom lip.

"Mmm... hmm... I am sure I already got a preview of what's to come."

Josh places his arm around Sam's shoulder. "If you're jealous dude, I am sure Sam wouldn't mind a bit of spit roasting tonight." He pinches his mouth closed knowing he is about to be reprimanded.

"Josh," Sam says while giving him a light punch in the stomach.

He flinches as if she knocked the wind out of him.

"Wow, okay. Sorry," he laughs.

Mike gives them a smile. "It's just good to see you guys in such high spirits."

Josh claps his hands together with high energy that jumps both of them.

"Shoot, I just remembered there are a few things I have to grab from the check out counter. You can keep an eye on Sam for me right, Mike? Keep her from getting into any trouble?"

Mike chuckles, "Um... sure man. Whatever you say."

"Great. Be right back!"

As he run off Sam and Mike just look at each other not sure what to talk about.

"So... how are you doing, Sam? I mean how are you really doing?"

"I'm fine, Mike. I couldn't feel better actually."

"Seriously? I would have figured you'd be furious after the way he video taped you in the bathroom. Let alone how he chased you down with the intent to knock you out with a tank of gas."

She holds up her hand to get him to stop dragging up the memories. "I'm over it. Really. I don't blame Josh for anything that happened that night. He wasn't in his right mind. He explained to me why he did what he did and honestly I didn't really need to hear it. I know he cares about me. That's all the information I want to focus my energy on. The rest is in the past."

"So you're telling me you don't get nightmares? Not just because of what Josh did but just knowing that there are things out in the world that we didn't even know existed up until barely a month ago?"

"Well of course I do, but that doesn't mean I have to dwell on them."

"Wow, you're way stronger than I made you out to be, Sam. I know that might sound mean but if I were asked to bet on who the bad ass of the evening was going to be I would have pegged you at the bottom of the list."

"I get it. I'm a pacifist. I guess when I got it in my mind that Josh was in danger... I don't know... something just took over and I wanted to do everything I could to help him."

"And you're still helping him. You're a great girl, Sam. I think Josh is lucky to have you. Really, I mean that."

"Stop." Her face blushes hot.

Josh comes rushing back towards them with a small, plastic, bag clutched in his hand.

"Hey! What did I miss?"

"Nothing. Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yeah. Let's blow this joint!"

"Well anyway, I've gotta get back. Be sure to hit me up sometime, alright?" Mike points his fingers at them both and gives them a wink.

"Alright. Bye, Mike."

They give him a wave as he heads out the door.

"See you losers later! Peace out!"

Once he is out of sight Josh and Sam turn back to each other.

"So, back to my place?" Josh assumes.

"I'd like that."

"Do we have to stop by your place first?"

"Naw. I got all my bags packed in the car."

"My, my... eager beaver are we?"

She stiffs her lip. "Keep pushing it buster and see where that talk gets ya."

She tickles his ribs and he wraps his arms around hers to keep her from being able to continue. She squeals as he raspberries her neck.

"Come on stop!" She laughs.

He complies and allows her to take him by the hand and lead him out of the hospital.

(04:00 PM)

After having stopped to get some lunch, shopping for a ton of groceries, then heading to Josh's, they find that the day has passed them by pretty quickly. They help each other to bring everything in from the car and fill up the fridge and cupboards with the groceries. Sam had already cleaned them out earlier that week when Josh's parents gave her their copy of his house keys. She also hired a maid to come in and clean and dust the entire house so that Josh wouldn't have any worries or stress about maintaining its upkeep. She wants his house to be the most comfortable it can possibly be.

Once all the food is put away, Sam picks up her bags and starts carrying them to the bedroom.

"Let me help," Josh insists.

He takes one of the bags into his hand and like it is nothing he lifts it up onto his shoulder.

Sam is amazed, "Wow, you've really been working out haven't you?"

"I wouldn't call it working out but I have been paying better attention to my body. I was putting a lot of strain on myself back when I was moving all the props and such around at the lodge, so over the last few weeks I did my best not to overdo it. As a result, I haven't felt this good since I was fifteen."

Sam giggles, "That's great."

They start heading up the stairs to the master bedroom to unpack. Josh is in front and Sam follows close behind him.

"Hey, don't be looking at my butt while your back there," he teases.

"Now that you said that..." Sam says lustfully as her eyes scan his backside.

He gasps, "Naughty girl."

They make it to the top step and head down the hall. The bedroom is all the way at the end on the left side just across the hall from the master bath. As Josh gets the door open Sam looks into the bathroom at the jacuzzi tub. An overpowering feeling of warmth rushes through her as she pictures the two of them snuggled up together while soaking in hot water and bubbles.

Josh notices how still she has become. "Sam? Are you alright?"

She snaps out of her day dream and turns to him. "Yeah. Just thinking about something."

"I couldn't help but notice you were looking at the bathtub. You wanna take it for a whirl? Ooo... those jets I tell ya. Melts the stress right off."

"Maybe in a bit."

She sets her luggage down at the foot of the bed then plops herself down onto the fluffy mattress. She pulls out her phone from her pocket and checks if she has any messages. She doesn't see anything urgent and holds down the power button to turn the power off. She then sets the phone down on the bedside table.

"Alright. Hand me your phone," she demands while holding out her hand.

"My phone? What do you need it for?"

"I don't need it for anything. I'm going to turn it off."

"Really? Why?"

"It's your first night being home in the past few weeks and I don't want any disruptions or drama to pop up while we're trying to relax. So just hand it over."

He does as she asks and just like she did with hers she holds down the power button until the screen turns black then sets it down on the table. She turns back to him and gives him only a half smile as if she is thinking hard on something. Josh takes a seat next to her.

"What is it, Sam?"

"Nothing. I just... I want this evening to be perfect but at the same time I'm not sure what to do. I wanted to have a bottle of champagne chilling to serve as a congratulations gift but you're not allowed to have alcohol during your recovery. I thought about making dinner but I'm also not much of a cook. I could rent us some movies on Netflix if you'd like. I'm just not sure what you would be in the mood to watch what with everything that's been going on." She huffs, "I'm sorry. I'm rambling."

Josh gives her a genuine smile. It helps her to feel a bit more calm.

"Sam, you should know by now that all I care about is spending this time with you. I've waited so long for this chance to present itself and now that it's here I don't think anything could spoil it. I love you. I hope you believe me wholeheartedly when I say that."

"I love you too. More than anything I just want to see you happy and healthy."

They hitch closer to one another a give each other a tender kiss. Their hearts flutter, both of them knowing that this is finally their chance to pick up where they left off. Sam can't keep herself from becoming hotter the longer see looks into his eyes. She places her fingers under-neigh her tank-top and begins to lift it off. Josh places his hand over hers to stop her. She looks at him confused.

"Sorry. I just want to be sure you're doing this because you want to and not because you feel like you have to."

"I want to. More than you could ever know. Ever since that night it is all I have been able to think about. Your hands... your lips... so eager for my skin." Her breathing becomes heavy. "I wasn't prepared back then but I am now and I want to experience everything for the first time with you."

"I only hope I can live up to your expectations."

"I'm sure you will."

She gives him another kiss then quickly lifts her shirt up off her head. Right away Josh's eyes focus on her cleavage that is being hugged tightly within her purple, laced, bra. When he doesn't make the first move, Sam places her hands on the back of his head and pulls him into her chest. Unable to resist, he kisses and nibbles at the soft mounds pressing against his face. She smells of vanilla which is enhanced by her natural scent and the warmth of her body. Sam takes his collar into her fingers and quickly unbuttons his shirt. Wanting to remove it as fast as possible Josh fumbles a bit trying to get it off his arms but before long it falls to the floor. They both stand and work on removing their pants then hold their half naked bodies against each other. Immediately Sam feels his hard shaft press against her slit and she wraps her leg around him to keep him from leaning back. Josh is surprised by how incredibly warm she has become causing his erection to be that much harder. He shivers with anticipation.

"Are you alright?" Sam asks feeling his posture shift.

"To be completely honest... I'm not sure how long I'm gonna be able to last. You're just so impossibly sexy that I just feel like there is no way I can match it."

"You just need to realize that I feel the same way about you."

He gives her a smile and she finds him so incredibly cute that she can't keep herself from pressing her mouth hard into his. They both moan as their tongues dance and their pelvises grind against one another. Josh places his hands over Sam's butt-cheeks and slowly slides his hands up and down over the length of her back.

"I want to move this to the tub," Sam whispers sensually.

"Of course. Anything you want."

She takes him by the hand and leads him across the hall. Right way they step over to the tub and Sam turns the water on full blast. Hot water spurts from the pipes and she flips the drain to keep the water contained. She turns back to Josh and returns to her place against his chest. He places his hands against her back and unclasps her bra. Without looking, he pulls it from her arms and feels her soft mounds press against his ribs. He takes in a deep breath trying to keep himself calm. He can feel his heart pounding in his ears. It has been way too long since the last time he was even comfortable enough to jerk off now he is so close to Sam's sacred embrace. She slips her fingers into the band of his underwear and begins to stroke his shaft with her palm. He bends forward feeling as if he will burst all over her stomach at any second.

"Do you need a moment?" Sam asks.

"No, no, no... I just..." He feels his head spin. "I just lost my balance there for a moment. No big deal."

"Maybe it'll help if you're sitting down."

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea."

He slips his underwear off the rest of the way then climbs into the tub. Sam is quick to copy him only this time instead of sitting herself facing away from him she plops herself right on top of his thighs so that they are face to face. Josh closes his eyes still trying to keep it together as her labia rests against his shaft. All it will take is the slightest movement and his corona will slip its way into her vaginal opening. She teases him a bit by rocking herself against him.

"Not sure why you thought I would be disappointed. You feel big enough to me."

She licks and kisses at his neck and ear. He feels the pressure in his balls ready to erupt.

Josh tries to catch his breath, "I'm glad you think so. Holy fuck, Sam! You're gonna make me cum so fast if you keep doing that."

She giggles, "You're so cute, you know that?"

"Not really no."

"Well you are. And all these faces you're making, make me just want to hug you tight and never let go. Speaking of which..."

She slips her hands down between their legs and lifts his balls so that they are resting comfortably at the base of his pelvis. Now with his full length resting firmly exposed in the water, she positions herself a bit higher up on her knees so that his cock is able to prod her entrance. Giving it a little thrust she manages to get the head to slip between her labia and become surrounded by her tight, silky, walls. Josh lets out a long moan as she allows the weight of her body to fall over him and like a warm glove she fits snugly around his entire shaft. Sam bites down on her bottom lip. So much sexual tension finally being released all at once sends their blood rushing to their heads. They stay still for a moment to allow their bodies to adjust to the overwhelming warmth. They feel each other quiver which sends their heads spinning all over again. Josh exhales slowly then looks into Sam's eyes once again.

"Will you hate me if I cum inside you?"

"Of course not. I want you to give me everything you've got."

She thrusts her hips towards him and her clitoris connects with the base of his shaft. She feels his head caress her sweet spot and it causes her to grab at his shoulders, never wanting to let go. Josh places his hands over her butt-cheeks and holds her as close to himself as possible without feeling like he will crush her fragile body. She thrusts again, throwing her head back towards the ceiling while moaning vigorously.

Josh licks his tongue over her breast then sucks her right nipple into his mouth. She tastes incredibly sweet. Her nipple is hard and feels fun to run his tongue across. His nose sinks deep into the soft mound causing him to press his face against it even further wanting as much of her breast to fill his mouth as possible.

Sam continues to grip at him as her hips move on their own. Thrusting again and again. Each one with a little more force than the last. She just can't get enough. Every time his cock rubs against her sweet spot she simultaneously feels his base apply pressure on her clit. It is a feeling like nothing before. Even when she would masturbate she could never get the rhythm this perfect. He was filling her while also massaging every last inch at the same time. She feels his cock twitch against her walls and it causes her to moan even though she is already out of breath.

"Josh, I'm so close! I can't stop!"

"Neither can I!"

He feels her walls convulse and tighten around him. He holds her close and does his best not to ejaculate before she has had ample time to enjoy his full length inside her. She is still at first, but then her hips slowly thrust over him as if begging him to join in her release. At this point he can't hold back any longer. He erupts, wanting every last bit of his semen to flood her uterus. Never before has a woman allowed him such freedom and he wants to take advantage of it as much as he can.

Her hips continue to milk him dry until Sam has no strength left in her legs and she falls forward onto Josh's chest. They can feel each other's hearts beating wildly as they fight to catch their breath. As Sam continues to cling to him he runs his fingers up and down her back to relax her. She lets out quiet moans as she kisses his chest gently.

"I'm so happy I didn't fuck that up," Josh chuckles.

Sam kisses him tenderly. "I told you you'd do great but thank you for holding out for me."

Josh sits himself upright and places his forehead against hers. She can tell there is something on his mind and she becomes curious as to what it could be.

"Sam?" His eyes look deep into hers.

"Yes?"

"Will you... marry me?"

Her heart skips a beat. "What?" She is shocked that he seems to have come up with this idea from out of no where.

"I know it may seem sudden but I've been in love with you for a few years now and this... what we have... it just feels right to me." His eyes shift back and forth searching for her true feelings. He isn't quite sure what to make of her expression. "I don't want to lose you..."

Sam places her hand over his cheek to comfort him.

"You're not gonna lose me, Josh. I love you but marriage is like this whole other level. Shit. That came out wrong."

"It's alright. I get it. I suppose it is still too early to be thinking about that. I guess I just want you to know that I am serious about this. I want us to be together... always... no matter what."

"I want that too. We just need to take things one day at a time. You don't have to feel like if you're not quick enough then the line is gonna break and I'm gonna get away. I'm right here and I'll always be right here."

She leans in and presses her mouth hard into his. She takes his tongue into her mouth and sucks on it while moaning as if it is a tasty treat. After a moment she pulls herself away from him and spins herself around so that she now has a grip on the edge of the tub. Josh watches her as she rubs her fingers over her labia and the bubbles from the jets surround her butt. Once she feels like she has cleaned herself well enough, she lifts her butt up from the water and presents him with a full view of her vagina, taint, and anus.

"Josh, I need more," she begs as she uses her fingers to spread her labia and entice him further.

He positions himself onto his knees and uses his left hand to grip her butt. He takes a moment to clean himself with the other then places the head of his cock against her entrance. She is still incredibly wet and he is able to slide in with little effort. His body shivers once again, her insides feeling just as lustful as the first time. He grips her hips and guides her to lower herself just a bit so that he is able to thrust without slipping out of her. She lets out a soft moan and it causes his cock to twitch which only enhances her need for more.

"Oh yeah! Fuck me, Josh! Fuck me harder."

Unsure how to meet her demands he does his best to straighten his back and grip her a butt with just a bit more force. With each thrust she comes down on him and holds her pose until he decides to pull back once again. Something animalistic triggers inside him and his thrusts become more of a pulse. He rams into her again and again each time with a bit more force than the last. The water from the tub shifts making waves then splashes from the rim onto the floor but neither of them take any mind to it. Right now all that matters is the immense heat spreading from their genitals into the rest of their bodies.

"Sam, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum again!"

"Give it to me, Josh! Give me everything you've got!"

He is only able to hold out for a few more pumps then his body becomes stiff as he erupts inside of her. Her walls quiver and tighten causing her to reach her own climax. She allows herself to fall onto him and enjoy the sensation of his shaft still pulsing inside her.

When their orgasms pass, Josh slips out from between her legs then takes hold of her shoulders so that he can guide her into a sitting position. He wraps his arms around her and kisses at her ear while she massages his arms with the warm water still surrounding them. She sighs happily and closes her eyes so that her mind can focus on the touch of his lips against her skin.

"So, here we are again," Josh states.

"Mmm... it is only too bad we'll always be reminded of our first time together as the same night we learned monsters exist."

"That's not how I feel about it?"

"Really? Then how do you remember it?"

"I see it as the night you saved my life." She turns to him with a curious stare. He gives her a big smile. "I was lost, Sam. I was in an empty, dark, place but you still managed to find me when no one else could. That has to mean something and I think it means we have a very deep connection to one another. I was never sure I believed in such things but now I am. You and I are meant to be together and I want to spend the rest of my life making this all up to you. No matter what hardships may come our way I'll be sure to get us through them. If you ever feel scared that something might come out of the dark to grab you I want you to let me know and I will protect you. You don't ever have to feel like you need to face something alone cause I'll always be here to face them with you."

"Thank you."

He leans in and gives her a deep kiss. Their embrace tightens and for the rest of the evening the two of them just rest wrapped in each other's arms.

END


End file.
